1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for electrical connection of electronic parts which are built into information equipments such as portable cellular telephones, personal handy phone systems (PHS), personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. and various electrical equipments such as audiovisual equipments, personal computers, etc.
2. Prior Art
Examples of electronic parts to be built into electronic equipments such as portable cellular telephones or the like includes microphones, speakers, receivers, vibrators, motors, cells, memory cards, etc. As a method for electrically connecting electrodes of the electronic parts with electrodes of a substrate, there have been employed a method for connecting these electrodes by soldering using lead wires, a method for connecting these electrodes via metal plate springs or spring pins, etc.
Moreover, there has been used a method for electrically connecting the electrodes of the electronic parts and electrodes of the substrate by inserting a compression-type elastic connector such as a connector wherein elastic conductive rubbers and insulating rubbers are laminated one after the other, a connector wherein metal thin wires are oriented in a conducting direction in an elastic insulating rubber, etc. between the electrodes of the electronic part and the electrodes of the substrate and compressing it therebetween at the time of mounting of a case.
Since the conventional connecting method of electrodes by soldering via lead wires requires that fine lead wires be soldered by manual work, the productivity lowers and the costs increase. Moreover, due to the lead wires, a larger space is required, and this does not meet the needs for miniaturization of equipments. Also, the conventional connecting method of electrodes via metal plate springs or spring pins requires a large space and does not meet the needs for miniaturization.
Moreover, as for the method for connecting with a substrate via the elastic connector such as a connector wherein elastic conductive rubbers and insulating rubbers are laminated one after the other, a connector wherein metal thin wires are oriented in a conducting direction in an elastic insulating rubber, etc. at the time of mounting of a case, fine works are needed for positioning conductive parts of the elastic connector to the electrodes of the electronic parts and the substrate, resulting in low productivity and cost increase.